


Rabbits Visiting Rabbits

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Whenever Lisanna goes to take care of her class's rabbits, there's a significant chance of running into an odd upperclassman.
Relationships: Midnight | Macbeth/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Rabbits Visiting Rabbits

There was an intruder in her class’s rabbit hutch.

Really, it shouldn’t have surprised Lisanna to see him there again. He was there nearly every day, after all. Normally she would have kicked out anyone not from their class, and at the end of every visit of his, she would resolve to do just that the next time. But... he was calm, and quiet, and the rabbits did seem to like him, so Lisanna didn’t really have the heart to boot the interloper out whenever she found him beside the hutch next. It wasn’t like his watching was hurting anything, after all.

Although this time was different. Instead of merely watching them from the outside, this time the dark haired boy was actually inside the rabbit hutch. Lisanna wondered if he had borrowed the morning caretaker’s key. She was only the person responsible in the afternoon, after all, and she had her key firmly in her possession so 

“You must really like the rabbits,” she commented, opening up the hutch. Squatting beside him, she handed him some of the rabbit food. “Since you’re already in here, you might as well help.”

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, hesitantly taking the food from her hands. “Hmm,” he mumbled quietly, before diverting his attention back to the fluffy creatures staring pointedly at the food now in his possession.

As Lisanna watched him feed her class’s animals, she couldn’t help but observe that he was somewhat like the rabbits himself. Very quiet, and easily spooked. He must not have had any club activities after school. Either that or he was skipping out on them. Come to think of it, Lisanna had no idea what class he was in, or even what his name was. About all she knew was that he was a third-year, by the color of his tie, which made him her senpai. He didn’t seem the type to want to stick out enough for her to recognize him by reputation either.

“...It’s not so much the rabbits themselves, as the peace and quiet.”

Lisanna blinked, not immediately sure if she’d dreamt up the voice or had actually heard it. She glanced at her companion, but he didn’t seem inclined to speak further. “...I guess I can understand that,” she mused aloud. The aura that the rabbits gave off was a unique sort of sedateness difficult to otherwise replicate.

They spent the rest of the time in silence as Lisanna changed out the straw and the water. By the time she was done, the sun was starting to set.

“Time to go,” she announced, indicating the large cage’s exit with one hand.

He stood up, and dusted off his uniform’s pants before leaving the hutch. To her surprise, he waited while she locked up. When she was done, he held out a closed fist.

Curious, Lisanna held out her open palm, and watched as he dropped a key into her hand. It was the other key to the rabbit hutch. She knew it on sight.

“Found it,” her mysterious upperclassman stated, hefting his bag onto his shoulder. “It was still in the lock.”

Her counterpart must have left it there. Good grief. She’d have to talk to him about this sort of carelessness in the future. “Thanks,” she told him with a smile. “I’ll make sure this gets back to its owner.”

He nodded, then made to leave. Before completely turning away, though, he paused and looked back at her over his shoulder. “...Is it... alright if I come tomorrow, too?”

This was the first time he’d asked. Lisanna guessed that actually getting the chance to interact with the rabbits had initiated this change in him. She nodded. “Sure. But I need to write down the names of visitors to the hutch,” she prompted, looking at him pointedly.

The blank expression on his face lifted briefly, surprise washing over his features. But it soon passed, and his face returned to its usual neutral expression. “...Mayonaka,” he mumbled. “Macbeth. Class 3-B.”

Lisanna smiled brightly up at him. She’d had a suspicion that - like her - he wasn’t fully Japanese, and hearing his name confirmed it. “I’m Strauss, Lisanna,” she informed him. “Class 2-D.” Then she picked up her bag and waved lightly at him. “See you tomorrow, senpai.”

“...Hmm.” He nodded shortly. “See you tomorrow.”


End file.
